


The Good Side of Ronan the Accuser

by theadventurouswriter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hatred, Lost in space - Freeform, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: Mackenzie finds herself lost in space. The Kree captures her after she is caught trespassing on the Dark Aster, the flagship of the notorious Kree leader Ronan the Accuser. Mackenzie fights to flee but trouble ensues.*THIS WAS MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION! You're welcome to make fun of it or whatever you want to do, I laugh when I read it too. Lmao**COMPLETE*





	1. The Wormhole

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to upload an old completed fic of mine dating back to 2014 after the release of Guardians of the Galaxy. Super looking forward to Captain Marvel next year!

Mackenzie is sitting in her garden reminiscing the times she had with her dad. Her dad was killed in action in Afghanistan when she was a young child. The park bench was the last thing that he had made for his daughter. "If you were still here, I would have told you how shit life is honestly, I know" Mackenzie said sadly as she looks at her knees. Suddenly, she hears a noise coming from behind her so she turned around and saw a blue light in the garden shed.

Mackenzie got up and walked to the shed, not knowing what was about to happen. The mystery of the shed prompted her to open the door to the shed. Her eyes widened as she saw a blue hole leading into the Galaxy. Mackenzie walked towards it but tripped over a hammer that was lying around. As a result, she had fallen into the hole. Mackenzie screamed as she was falling into the Galaxy. Suddenly, she landed on to a Kree ship with a thud. "What the fuck was that?" She said confusingly as she got her bearings together. To her disbelief, Mackenzie had found herself to be on the top of the Dark Aster which happened to be the notorious Kree leader Ronan The Accuser's ship.

Poor Mackenzie was in a place that was completely foreign to her nor she was far away from her home. Whatever happens next, Mackenzie has no idea what's in store for her.


	2. What the Hell is Going On?

Shortly after finding herself on top of a space ship, Mackenzie found herself in the hands of the guards. "You are arrested for trespassing on Kree Territory and you will shall be brought to Lord Ronan," said a guard as a pair of guards grabbed Mackenzie by her arms. "Where am I? And who the fuck are you?" Mackenzie sharply said.  When the guards who were controlling her were not paying attention, Mackenzie saw an opportunity. The young woman punched a guard square in the face and ran to the end of the ship, in hopes of escape. However, Korath appeared and shot an electric rope at Mackenzie. The electrical current of the rope was enough to pass her out. While Mackenzie was passed out, Korath examined the young woman. After the brief examination, he said to his guards, "She's a human."

The guards escorts Mackenzie to the throne room where Ronan The Accuser normally was.   
"My lord, I have a trespasser here for you as she was found trespassing on the roof of the Dark Aster" said Korath as he knelt to his leader. The guards threw Mackenzie to the ground. Five seconds later, Mackenzie again got her senses together and had the audacity to ask a feared leader, "Where the fuck am I?"

Korath's eyes shot wide open after what Mackenzie had said. "Get the girl to stand!" He roared to the guards who were standing nearby to the young woman.   
As the guards were about to pick Mackenzie off the cold floor, she got furious and yelled to the guards, "Get your fucking hands off me, you idiot!" The guards quickly removed their hands away from the angry young woman after  her outburst.

After Mackenzie calmed down, she faced Ronan and Ronan got up and said in his deep voice "You have some nerve coming here with foul language like that, I might as well kill you on the spo-"

Mackenzie interrupted him with a chuckle that escaped her mouth. "Are you serious? If you want to kill me, you might as well do it now." Ronan exposed his black teeth as his anger got the better of him. "DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!" Ronan roared. He got up from his throne and slapped her hard across her face. The force of the blow caused Mackenzie to tumble down onto the concrete floor.

Rubbing her sore cheek, Mackenzie looked up to Ronan. "Thanks a lot for that, that was much appreciated." Mackenzie said sarcastically as she touched her face but winced at the sting of the blow.   
Ronan ordered his guards in a different language that Mackenzie did not understand, to take her to the cells while Ronan thought on what to do with the young woman.

Suddenly Mackenzie found the courage and punched the guard in the face and ran to Ronan. "You know what? You can go fuck yourself, dumb alien" she sneered at him, angering him. In response, Ronan got up, picked up a knife and swiftly grabbed Mackenzie's throat. "Goodbye" Ronan said in a low voice but Mackenzie had kicked him in the groin. Ronan groaned in pain as his anatomical area and his pride was bruised.

"Nice try." Mackenzie smirked as she began to run towards the door but the guards who were nearby, closed it on time.

Ronan started coming towards her with his fists clenched. Mackenzie scratched at the doors, begging to be freed from this madness but it was too late. Ronan had grabbed her by the arms and said, "I am not going to hurt you but will send you to the dungeons to sort that language out."   
After Ronan slightly intimidated the young woman, he order the guards to take her away to the dungeons.

In response to Ronan's order, the guards who were nearby, escorted Mackenzie to the dungeons. The dungeons had felons and rogues who had ravaged the galaxy with their actions that Ronan believed was wrong.


	3. Interrogation

After dealing with a rather tough prisoner, Ronan was sitting on his throne, thinking of what to do with Mackenzie.

An idea prompted Ronan to fetch his trusted partner. "KORATH!" Ronan bellowed which had went throughout the entire ship. In a second, Korath came running to him. As a faithful servant to his master, he respectfully asked, Yes, my lord?

Korath lowered his head as he awaited a response to his question. Ronan sat up and said, "Fetch the girl, please."   
Korath was rather surprised by the request that Ronan had asked of him so he began to protest, But, my lord she is a priso-"   
Ronan didn't want to hear it so he sharply said, "Just fetch the girl for me, Korath."   
Korath nodded and said, "Yes, my lord." The dark skinned man quickly left afterwards to fetch Mackenzie for his master.

Meanwhile in the dungeons, Mackenzie was constantly getting slapped around by the guards as she continued to be smart towards them. A guard slapped her hard that left a mark on her check but that didn't faze Mackenzie. "Really?! What's that really necessary you dumb idiot!" She shouted while the guard continued to slap her. The guards suddenly stopped when Korath entered the room.

"Leave." Korath said to the guards before they left the room. Mackenzie was panting with exhaustion of being smart to her captors.

"Miss, Lord Ronan is requesting your presence." Korath said menacingly. Mackenzie shot up from the ground but Korath puts his hand on her. "Don't touch me you idiot!" Mackenzie yelled and it made him furious. He slapped her across Mackenzie's already reddened face, he shouted at her. "Do not speak to me like that!"   
Korath grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the throne room.

Being the servant as he always is, Korath calmly said to Ronan who was sitting in his throne,   
"My lord, I have the girl here for you"  
Korath said as he tightened his hold on Mackenzie while he awaits Ronan's orders.   
Mackenzie, on the other hand, got impatient and began to claw at her captor's hand. "Get off me!" Mackenzie roughly answered but continued to struggle as she was being held by Korath.  
Ronan shouted in native language that prompted Korath and the surrounding guards to leave the throne room. Mackenzie did not have a clue what he was saying to the people.

"What is your name, mortal?" said Ronan deeply as he sat upon the throne with the Universal Weapon in his left hand. Mackenzie cleared her throat and straightened herself up. "Why would you like to know my name, huh?" She said bitterly with a frown on her face.

Ronan sighed. "I am disappointed that the dungeons failed to improve your attitude so I am and I will kill you no-" Ronan began to announce but was rudely interrupted by Mackenzie. "The name is Mackenzie and I just happen to fall into a hole. I fell on to your Jenga of a ship where i am being held captive by a blue person." Mackenzie said sarcastically.

What the young woman had said, angered Ronan that he got up, walked to her and repeatedly slapped her in the face until she was blue and black in the face. "DO NOT INSULT THE LEADER OF THE KREE!" He roared which rippled throughout the ship which startled everyone on the ship.

Mackenzie gets up and challenges her captor. "Hit me more!" she said in anticipation if Ronan hits back. As Ronan began to walk away but he turned around after hearing what Mackenzie just said."What did you say?!" Ronan roared while he grabbed her by the neck and threw her against the ground and signaled his guards to take her away back to the cells. Korath is standing next to the throne, he said, "My lord, may I plan the execution for yo-" Ronan interrupted his advisor "No, you may not. I will keep the girl alive so I can train her." He turned to his advisor which Korath said "As you wish, my Lord." and scurried away. 

As Mackenzie went back to the cells, she mustered up the strength to prise herself free and fight the guards until they were unconscious. However, Nebula heard the commotion in the dungeons so she went there with her weapons and saw Mackenzie fighting the guards. Mackenzie turned around and saw Nebula running towards her, Nebula hit Mackenzie in the stomach and Nebula grabbed Mackenzie's throat and pined her against the wall. "Get. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. Me. You. Blue. Bitch" said Mackenzie as she is gasping for air but it angered Nebula more that she started punching her in the stomach that Mackenzie started to fall unconscious after each blow. 

Ronan heard the commotion in the dungeons so he sent Korath with an order from him, "Go down to the dungeons and sort what is going on, Korath" Korath left immediately with a couple of guards down to the dungeons. Suddenly, he saw Nebula punching Mackenzie so he grabbed Nebula "You do not hurt her like that. Ronan will not be too happy when he finds out that you assaulted his hostage. Now, leave." Korath shouted at Nebula and she nodded, leaving shortly afterwards. Korath sensed that his fellow guards were staring at him after his little discussion with Nebula. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? GO BACK TO WORK!" The boom of Korath's order immediately shook the guards back into action.

This meant that several of the guards had the job of bringing Mackenzie to the infirmary after she had suffered at the hands of Ronan and Nebula today. 'If Ronan said he would kill me, he might as well do it now.' Mackenzie thought while she was unconscious. 

If today wasn't enough for Mackenzie to deal with, she better hope that she has the strength to deal with the next several days. 


	4. True Feelings

Mackenzie opened her chocolate brown eyes after what seemed a dreamless sleep, to a cold-looking infirmary that she was in. Today was going to be another day that she would suffer again at the hands of Ronan.

Well great, her day was going from bad to worse as Ronan entered the infirmary. "Hello Mackenzie. How are you feeling?" Ronan said in a gentle manner but Mackenzie didn't buy the fact that her captor was being nice to her. Hmm, strange, Mackenzie thought but she looked away at Ronan as she could not bear to look at him.

Ronan got impatient at how Mackenzie was avoiding eye contact with him so he said in a firm manner, "Mackenzie, look at me." A minute later, Mackenzie still wouldn't face him so he got angry and grabbed her face to look at him in his eyes.

Mackenzie breathed really hard but with all her willpower, she shoved Ronan's hands away from her face. "What Ronan?" Mackenzie seethed in anger.   
"Mackenzie," Ronan said in a soft tone but Mackenzie was still furious at his treatment of her. "I haven't been nice to you since you were found onboard my ship. My anger gets the better of me all the time but that's not who I am. Please forgive me and we will work together as a team." Ronan apologised but Mackenzie scoffed. She chuckled incredulously and got on with her rant about her captor. "Ronan, you are being nice to me. Mate, that's not how it works. Since you practically kidnapped me, you were pretty set on killing me until you decided to be nice to me. Now, fuck off."

Mackenzie's swearing caused Ronan to lose his temper once again and he slapped her across the face. "Do not curse me!" Ronan boomed which obviously the whole ship heard him roar once again. Mackenzie remained unflinched due to her getting used to his outbursts.

"I love you Mackenzie. I always had since you came to me." Ronan said in a low tone which Mackenzie caught wind of. Ronan's captor pretended to listen but could not believe it. Her captor has fallen in love with her while she despises him for capturing her. Well fuck, she thought to herself.

Ronan's admission only made things worse for Mackenzie who was determined to get the fuck off the Dark Aster and go home. Also it only fuelled her determination to escape her captor and flee to Earth.

Ronan made a startling move in the romance department when he placed a kiss on Mackenzie's lips in hopes that she would forgive him. It didn't work, Mackenzie's eyes widened and gasped, "What are you doing, Ronan?"  
Ronan ignored her and continued with his advances upon her in hopes of her loving him back.

"A minute, you were pretty sure on killing me and the next minute, you're in love with me. I'm sorry Ronan but I don't love you. And I never will." Mackenzie said sternly and turned away from Ronan on the bed.

Ronan began kissing Mackenzie's hand and his advance somehow has charmed Mackenzie. "Ronan-" Mackenzie pleaded in a soft tone but Ronan cut her off with another kiss to her neck.

Mackenzie soon fell to Ronan's charms as it seemed to work on her cold heart. She placed her lips on Ronan's black lips and Ronan then began to caress her hair and scalp while enjoying her.

Ronan took off his armour like it was easy to take them off. Mackenzie smiled at the presence of a Ronan's never before seen bare skin which she thought that she was the only person to see him look so ravishing in his blue skin. After that task was done, Ronan proceeded to gently plant kisses on Mackenzie's bare neck and made his way down her body.

Ronan was awarded with moans from Mackenzie as he explored her body. He was quite sure that the servants and the workers wasn't hearing him making love to his captor. That would create some great rumours amongst the soldiers and the servants onboard the Dark Aster but he didn't care at this moment.

Mackenzie was swallowed up in pleasure that Ronan was providing and it was now safe that Mackenzie was now Ronan's woman. Mackenzie had no choice but be Ronan's woman.

Throughout the night, Ronan lavished Mackenzie with his advances and he was making her his.


	5. Back to Square One

Mackenzie quietly crept out of her room and went to the flying pod room where she snuck onto a pod but felt a force hit her to the ground so she turned around.

"Ronan?" Mackenzie shouted out. Ronan came out of the shadows and grabbed Mackenzie's hand, "Mackenzie, I am not letting you to get off my ship." Ronan growled but Mackenzie showed no emotion and pulled  away from Ronan "What if I stayed here, will I be of no use to you Ronan?" She ran off where she locked herself in her bedroom.

"This is getting fucking difficult, man." Mackenzie muttered to herself while hiding from Ronan. "I don't love Ronan at all. That kiss was a fucking mistake. I need to find a way to get out of this place." She muttered once again.

Then, Ronan started to bang on the bedroom door. "MACKENZIE I NEED YOU TO COME OUT!" He shouted angrily while he continued to bang on the door. "Ronan, please just fuck off!" Mackenzie shouted back which only added fuel to Ronan's anger. He knocked out the door with force and grabbed Mackenzie by her face. "Now, mortal. You are now going to suffer the consequences of your actions" He stared in Mackenzie's eyes. After what seemed a moment, Ronan signals his guards to escort her to the dungeons. "Thank fucking you" Mackenzie sarcastically said to the guards who put her in a cell. Too bad that Mackenzie had to share the cell along with five other prisoners.

While Mackenzie was feeling sorry for herself, one of the prisoners had the audacity to stare at her. "What do you fucking want?" She looked at the prisoner with an angry stare. However, it was obvious that the prisoner had an idea what he was going to do to her. "You are going to love it." The prisoner said sleazily and proceeded to put his hands on Mackenzie. She groaned in disgust with the prisoner's advances towards her. She kicked him in the face and picked up a metal bar that was lying nearby. Then, she proceeded to hit him in the head with the metal bar. It caused the unfortunate soul who crossed her path, to fall unconscious.

Hours later, Nebula came to Mackenzie's cell with two guards by her sides. "Mackenzie, Lord Ronan requests to see you" Nebula bluntly said as she signalled for the guards to get Mackenzie. Fed up with being dragged around, Mackenzie spat in Nebula's face and said, "Tell him that he can go fuck himself." After her remark, she walked away to sit in the corner of the cell.

Incensed, Nebula abruptly left the cell with the guards. She bolted towards the throne room where Ronan had been waiting for Mackenzie. Ronan stood up when Mackenzie failed to appear from the doors but only to see Nebula.

"Ronan, Mackenzie has told me to tell you "Go fuck yourself." Nebula timidly said to her master as her mission ended in shambles. Ronan was seething, he had enough of Mackenzie and her attitude around him. It was time to teach her a very valuable lesson.. "Thank you Nebula, you can leave now." Ronan said and Nebula quickly left.

After Nebula and the guards left, Ronan went to the cell where Mackenzie was being held. He forcefully grabbed her by the throat. "RON-" Mackenzie got cut off as Ronan grabbed her throat. "I will end you in the most painful way you'll ever imagine." Ronan said while he grind his black teeth. "Just do it." Mackenzie said with her eyes shut.   
Those three words opened a large wound in Ronan and there was no going back. 


	6. Escaping

Soon later, Mackenzie passed out from lack of oxygen as Ronan tightened his grip on her throat. Nebula interrupts him, "Ronan, the Guardians and their people are invading the ship!" Ronan cocked his neck to face Nebula. He dropped Mackenzie on the ground after he ordered the surrounding guards to put her in the infirmary while Ronan dealt with the Guardians.

2 hours had passed and Mackenzie woke up to find that she's in the infirmary under strict supervision. It has come to her realisation that Ronan had ordered to keep Mackenzie detained so she cannot run away. Mackenzie realised that her hidden fighting training from her dad who used to be a United States Marine, has to be put to the test as she wanted to get off the Dark Aster.

Mackenzie crept up to the guard and choked him silently so nobody wouldn't hear the struggle. Then, she proceeded to walk out of the infirmary but saw two guards walking nearby so she hid behind the wall before knocking them out cold. She took their guns and began to shoot guards from behind the wall.

After checking that the coast was clear, Mackenzie went to the flying pod room where another two guards were inside of the room. With stealth, she took them out silently and got on a pod.   
Mackenzie started the engine of the pod and proceeded to fly to Xandar - home of the Nova Corps and Ronan's enemy.

After Mackenzie last, Ronan headed to the infirmary but soon found that the guards guarding the infirmary had been killed and Mackenzie had escaped.

"KORATH!" Ronan's voice boomed which Korath quickly came to his aid, "Yes, my lord?" Ronan was seething, "I need you and the army to go and search for Mackenzie. I want her alive when you capture her, is that understood?!" Ronan shouted under his breath which Korath nodded and scurried away.

Kira th boomed out orders at the soldiers, "Get ready to get deployed!" While Korath was taking care of the soldiers, Ronan headed to the pod room and found the guards dead on the floor.   
"What has Mackenzie done now?" Ronan grumbled while he checked the security cameras and noticed Mackenzie was fighting all the guards that came in contact with her. "Korath, get me a pod, I'm going to Xandar to retrieve Mackenzie" He ordered but Korath looks worried, "But, my lo-" Ronan interrupts him, "Just get me a pod!" He shouted which Korath orders the soldiers to get a pod ready for Ronan.

Mackenzie finally arrived in Xandar after what seemed like a lifetime. However, the joy of arriving on the planet was short lived. Mackenzie was surrounded by Nova Corp guards, "Get out of the vehicle and make yourself known!" Denarian Saal shouted from his flying craft which Mackenzie came out of the pod with her arms in the air. "I'm not a criminal, I'm escaping from Ronan the Accuser!" Mackenzie declared her innocence which shortly afterwards the Nova Corps brought her to Nova Prime Rael in the Nova Headquarters.


	7. Xandar

"What is your intention to be in Xandar?" Nova Prime Rael questioned Mackenzie. "To escape from Ronan." Mackenzie replied with honesty while she looked at the floor. Mackenzie was handcuffed that annoyed the Nova Prime and she said exasperatedly to the guards, "Uncuff her now." Nova Prime ordered but Corpsman Dey refused, "But she is a criminal!" He pleaded but the Nova Prime wasn't having it "I said uncuff her now!"

After realising his leader meant it, Dey quickly uncuffed Mackenzie. "Thank you Corpsman and now we will proceed." Nova Prime shooed Dey away so she could privately talk to Mackenzie.

"Before you ask questions, I'm going to say why I am here. I am from Earth and I fell into a wormhole. I found myself on Ronan's ship and he has had me ever since until I managed to escape from the ship and he's probably looking for me now." Mackenzie opened up to Rael about why she was in Xandar. Rael replied, "I will protect you from Ronan and a new identity will be given to you to stop Ronan looking for you. We will keep you safe from that man." Mackenzie nodded and Rael ordered her servants to look after Mackenzie.

One of the servants inappropriately touched Mackenzie. Furious, she punched the servant in the face, "If you do that to me again, I will end you." Mackenzie threatened the servant with sharpness in her voice. The servant quickly scurried away. Suddenly, the whole place went into alarm which Corpsman Dey ran to Mackenzie,"Ronan's here! I'll take you to safety!" She nodded and ran with the stocky man.

Ronan and his ship landed in Xandar which the Nova Corps were unsuccessful in stopping the ship invading. The Dark Aster landed on the ground and the Kree leader Ronan shouted to the scared civilians, "Where is Mackenzie?!"

Mackenzie saw Ronan from a window from the government building. She fled to the flying pod depot and left for Knowhere for safety.

The young woman was now a wanted person by Ronan and she bloody well knew it.


	8. Totally Uncalled For

Mackenzie disappeared from Xandar unknowingly to Ronan that she was again on the run from him. She arrived at Knowhere when she discovered the severed head of a Celestial. Mackenzie flew the craft into the head and saw the city of Knowhere.

After landing the flying craft, Mackenzie walked around but soon got the feeling that she was being watched. "Shit, Ronan knows Im here" Mackenzie whispered to herself. Her fears were confirmed as she caught a guy in a black robe who was looking at her. Mackenzie's fright or flight senses goes into overload and she began to run. The black-hooded figure catches up to her.

"Be quiet, girl." The sultry voice of the black-hooded man began to speak while he covered Mackenzie's mouth while he kept anonymous. He guided her into a bulding and restrained Mackenzie to a chair with a blindfold on her eyes.

The mysterious took the hood that covered his face. He then took the blindfold off Mackenzie which left her stunned. The mysterious man that had followed her since she arrived in Knowhere, was Loki that destroyed New York two years ago.

Mackenzie started to scream which irritated Loki. "Goddammit woman, can you please stop screaming?" Loki grumbled as he covered Mackenzie's mouth. "Get your hands off me" Mackenzie muffled but Loki found her pleas to be amusing so he chuckled his signature laughter. "You are some funny mortal hehehe" He said while he had his hands on Mackenzie's mouth but moved closer to Mackenzie.

"If I take my hands off your mouth, will you stop screaming?" Loki said in a serious tone that it meant business. Mackenzie nodded as Loki took his hands off her mouth.

"Did Ronan ask you to find me?" Mackenzie was sceptical of Loki's motives with her. The thought of Ronan made Loki angry so he shouted, "No! I came here to save you from that blue smurf with makeup on his face and I will take you to Asgard for safety from Ronan and his soldiers."

Mackenzie was growing really suspicious as she knew that Loki was the God of Mischief and Lies so she found him hard to believe. Mackenzie had known him from the news and the stories that her father would tell to her. "Are you sure?" Mackenzie asked and Loki said, "Yes." Mackenzie still detected his lying.

"Nah, that's bullshit, Loki. I'll ask you this, when was the last time you saved someone else? Did it end in that person being killed?" Mackenzie questioned Loki with her arms folded. Mackenzie started at him. Her staring had annoyed Loki so much because all he wanted was save her and his attempt got thrown back in his face.

"Shut up, mortal!" Loki yelled in an upset tone and Mackenzie chuckled, "And that mortal has a name," Mackenzie said with an amused smile on her face and got on with her remarks. "It's Mackenzie, Loki" She said sharply to Loki.

Then, Loki began to look at Mackenzie with passion in his eyes and began to stroke her cheek. Oh shit, Mackenzie thought to herself but went blank when Loki continued his charms on her. "You are the one for me" Loki smiled. Mackenzie went aghast at Loki's sudden admission. "I am your what?" Mackenzie said stunned but got cut off as Loki planted his lips on her lip. Mackenzie's eyes went wide and started to blush but she pulled away from Loki.

Mackenzie did not look at Loki. He proceeded to pick her up. "Loki, what are you doing?!" Mackenzie shouted in surprise. It was too late, Loki had put a spell on her to fall asleep. He then proceeded to take her to Asgard away from Ronan.


	9. Looking For Mackenzie

"Soldiers, Lord Ronan has ordered you all to go to Knowhere to search for a person of interest" Korath briefed the soldiers and showed them a picture of Mackenzie. The guards prepared to get on the flying pods to fly to Knowhere from the Dark Aster.

"NEBULA" Ronan's roar boomed throughout the ship that startled a few maids. Nebula came running to her master, she asked respectfully, Yes, Ronan may i help you?" Ronan answered in a dull tone, "I need you to get the Sakaaran sniffing creatures for me, Nebula" Nebula nodded and walked away with a few guards.

"Mackenzie, I need you to stop doing this to me please. I have feelings for a mortal and I cannot help it." Ronan muttered hopelessly to himself while he sat on his throne. He was watching the city of Knowhere from the Dark Aster.

After finishing his day dreaming about Mackenzie, he got up and walked to the flying pod room. Ronan found Korath in the room so he approached him, "Korath, take me to Knowhere please" Korath was adamant at his leader's response so he pleaded, "But my lord, it is not sa-" Ronan interrupted and said, "Just do it Korath"

Ronan's eyes went dark which startled Korath and the guards. Korath nodded and led Ronan onto a flying pod which was about to leave the Dark Aster.

After arrival into Knowhere, Korath led Ronan into a building where the interrogations of the locals took place. Ronan began to get desperate in his search for Mackenzie so he wanted answers.

"I saw her" Zasdan, a local of Knowhere, said to Ronan. The Kree leader looked at him very closely which made Zasdan to become fearful.  "Was she here?" Ronan asked in a dark tone which caused Zasdan to gulp. "Yes, my lord." Zasdan softly said to Ronan.

Ronan continued to question him, "Did Mackenzie have someone with her?" Zasdan looked down but answered the Kree leader, "Y-yes, a guy with long black hair."

Ronan looked to his guard and ordered him, "Search Knowhere for long black hair men and take them here."

The guard nodded and proceeded to leave. A tinge of jealousy was present in Ronan's voice when he asked Zasdan, "Was she giggling with this supposed man?" Zasdan replied calmly, "No, she wasn't"

Ronan was satisfied and got up. He told the local, "You are free to go, Zasdan." Zasdan left.

Ronan walked out of the room and sat on a makeshift throne while his guards were searching the planet for long black haired guys. Shortly, his men arrived with a disappointed look on their faces.  "Sir, the search was unsuccessful." One of the guards informed Ronan. Ronan nodded and  gestures the guards to leave.

A moment later, a frantic local came running in and he was panting while he said, "My Lord, I spotted Mackenzie with Loki."

Ronan shot up from his throne and roared," LOKI?! IS HE HERE?!" The local said scared,"Sir, he left with Mackenzie and I saw them leave together" The local frantically ran out of the building before Ronan had his outburst.

Ronan roared which his roar rippled throughout the planet, "LOKI, I WILL KILL YOU!".

Ronan was going to get Mackenzie back but he had Loki to deal with first.


	10. Trouble in Asgard

"Korath, round up the men as soon as possible because we are going to Asgard" Ronan ordered Korath but he was reluctant to follow his leader's orders so he protested, "But My Lord, Thor lives there." Korath pleaded to Ronan but Ronan wasn't having it so he growled to the dark skinned alien, "I said get the men as soon as possible." Ronan walked into a flying pod that was bound for the Dark Aster.

Meanwhile in Asgard, Loki carried Mackenzie to his quarters while she was unconscious from the spell that Loki put on her to shut up. Loki laid her on his bed and put the blanket over her to sleep off the spell.

After that task, Loki began to take his armour off and stripped himself naked like his mother brought him forth. Loki hopped into bed with Mackenzie before he proceeded to kiss her.

Loki's advances were interrupted when Mackenzie woke up to find Loki on top of her. Shocked, Mackenzie pushed him off her and began to yell, "Who the fuck do you think what you are doing?!

Mackenzie looked around Loki's bedroom. "So you brought me to Asgard so you can use me as your sex slave, am i right? Suspicious once again, Mackenzie askedLoki with her arms folded.

Her questioning had angered Loki and he hit her across her face. "DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION ME!' Loki shouted and tied Mackenzie to his bed. "And now you are going to do what i tell you to do, is that understood?" Loki said in a dark tone butMackenzie nods and spits at him. However, Mackenzie's defiance only added fuel to Loki's fire.

Loki's plans were once interrupted when the Dark Aster arrived in Asgard. The arrival of Ronan and the Kree alerted Heimdall to run to the throne room where Thor and Odin are in. "My King, you should take a look at this!" Heimdall said frantically and pointed the window which has the whole view of the Dark Aster.

Thor looked at Odin in a alert tone. "Father, that ship is a Kree ship and that means Ronan the Accuser is here!" Thor told Odin. After telling Odin, Thor ran to the soldiers quarters. "Soldiers, get ready for battle!" Thor ordered and began to head to the Rainbow Bridge.

The flying pods flew out of the Dark Aster for the palace where Mackenzie was being held by Loki. The guards started shooting at the pods and the flying boats also came out to attack the flying pods.

Ronan arrived at the palace with Korath and a Sakaaran human sniffing creature and walked to the throne room where Odin is.

"Where is Mackenzie?" Ronan darkly asked Odin but Odin hadno idea who Mackenzie was. "What are you talking about, Ronan?" Odin asked unsure.

At the same time, Loki came in but quickly left as he spotted Ronan. Ronan roared at him as Loki fled. "LOKI!" Ronan unleashed the Sakaaran creature and said to them, "Go and get Mackenzie!"

Korath and Ronan walked to Loki's bedroom where Mackenzie was being held captive by the God of Mischief

Loki set Mackenzie free, threw her over his shoulder. With Mackenzie on his shoulder, Loki ran into a secret passage where the Tesseract was being held. Mackenzie was being gagged.

"What are you doing" She muffled through the gag. Suddenly, Ronan and the Sakaaran sniffing creature cornered Loki and Mackenzie.

"It's good to see you again, Loki" Ronan said sarcastically and continued to speak, "And i would like something of mine back."

Ronan came over and grabbed Mackenzie away from Loki. Furious, Loki lunges at Ronan and he caught Loki by his throat.

Ronan pinned him against the wall while he breathed in Loki's face.   
"If you ever go near Mackenzie again, i will cut your throat open and make you bleed, is that understood?" Ronan threatened Loki in a dark tone that the God of Mischief is visibly scared. Ronan let go of Loki and let him crumple to the ground.

Ronan left the room with Mackenzie over his shoulder. He walked onto a flying pod back to the Dark Aster and Mackenzie watched the ruins of Asgard after the invasion. After Mackenzie and Ronan arrived back on the Dark Aster, Ronan threw Mackenzie into a cell.

"We will talk about your adventure tomorrow morning" Ronan said but did not look at Mackenzie. He then walked away.


	11. Just A Chat

At the crack of dawn on the ship, Ronan got up to get ready by the Exolon monks. After Ronan got ready, he headed down to the cells where Mackenzie was sleeping.

Ronan shook her awake to Mackenzie's dismay at being shook awake. "What are you doing?!" She shouted but to no avail and continued to scream until Ronan threw her over his burly shoulder on the way to his throne room.

Ronan threw Mackenzie into a chair near his throne. "We are going to have a chat about your little adventure." Ronan started speak while he sat on this throne. Ronan looked at Mackenzie but she did not look at him. He got angry that his conversation wasn't going well and he shouted, "LOOK AT ME!"

Mackenzie quickly looked at him in disgust. "It doesn't have to be like this if you will be respectful and that you will listen to what I say" Ronan spoke in his deep voice and Mackenzie looked at him once again.

"Okay, i'll tell you the reason why i wanted to escape the ship because i'm missing my home on Earth. I had shit happen to me when I was held against my will by you and Loki. I don't love you and I never will." Mackenzie choked back tears while she remained strong.

Ronan was emotionless with a blank expression on his face. "Oh really, is that why you went off with Loki?" Ronan snidely said with a tinge of anger in his voice.

Mackenzie scoffs after he mentioned Loki. She chuckled incredulously, "What the fuck Ronan? Loki kidnapped me and tried to take advantage of me before you came to Asgard!" Mackenzie blurted out.

Tears threatened to make a presence in Mackenzie's eyes but she attempted to fight them off. Her attempt failed and she began to cry quietly.

Seeing Mackenzie cry, it pained Ronan. He went over to her and began to comfort her by having his hand on her shoulder.

Mackenzie was inconsolable and she reached for Ronan to give her a hug.

"Hush, we don't need you crying, don't we?" Ronan said in a comforting tone while he wrapped his arms around the vulnerable girl.

The room is quiet while they were holding each other and it was perfect silence until Ronan whispered, "If Loki ever gets near you again, I will make sure that he will never see the light of the day. I am not always ruthless but I get ruthless when people like Loki goes near my important people like you." Mackenzie smiled a little but broke away from Ronan. She proceeded to leave.

"Mackenzie, where are you going?" A confused Ronan said as Mackenzie left. He followed her to her cell. "Mackenzie, what is wrong?" He asked her again but Mackenzie doesn't listen so he continued to pester her until she cracked.

"Today is the day that my dad died!" Mackenzie shouted. She cried quietly which left Ronan feeling helpless.

"And I can't even get home because of you!" Those words stung Ronan in his cold heart. It left Ronan feeling vulnerable to see his love being inconsolable.

Ronan picked Mackenzie up and carried her to his quarters. He laid her down onto his bed and put the quilt upon her. "I'll let you sleep here before I take you back to Earth tomorrow, if that's what you want" Ronan quietly said in a comforting tone.

Ronan checked that Mackenzie was asleep. Then, Mackenzie whispered to him, "I need someone to hold me"

She sniffles quietly and Ronan got up from the chair. He laid on his bed as he held Mackenzie until she fell asleep.


	12. Don't Want to Leave

The following morning, Mackenzie woke up next to Ronan and sighed happily.

"Thank you for comforting me last night Ronan" Mackenzie whispered as Ronan was still asleep.

He woke up to her. "Do you want me to take you back to Earth?" He asked and Mackenzie sat up.

"Ronan, i have been thinking about this for a while now and i have decided that i am going to stay here with you. I am sorry for everything since i arrived here and treated you like absolute dirt. i hope you can forgive me" Mackenzie looked at Ronan who was sitting up. Ronan looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Mackenzie, all is forgiven and you are very welcome here on my ship. When I first saw you, you were a feisty person and i knew that you were meant to be my partner" He admitted his real feelings out to Mackenzie.

She interrupted him with a kiss on his lips that were covered in black war paint. The paint slightly smeared the bedsheets and Mackenzie's face

Afterwards, Ronan took Mackenzie to the dining hall where he sat himself and Mackenzie down at the top of the long table.

Several soldiers began to make remarks about Mackenzie. Ronan overheard the conversation which he stood up and pointed at the soldiers. "Keep your mouths shut or i will kill you all on the spot, is that understood?" Ronan coldly said which soldiers swallowed hard and mumbled,"Yes, my Lord" "Good"

Ronan sat back down with Mackenzie, he looked at her."Are you alright?" he asked her and Mackenzie nodded as Ronan kissed her hand which Nebula at the other end of the table was disgusted at the couple.

Mackenzie whispered to Ronan? "Ronan, i'm just gonna lie down as I'm a bit tired." She got up which Nebula followed her to Ronan's quarters.

"So Mackenzie, does that mean you are Ronan's mistress?" Nebula started to chuckle. Mackenzie turned around. "What do you want?" Mackenzie said annoyed, Nebula walked towards and pinned her against the wall.

"Oh, i just want you to kindly leave and go back to your planet because we have no use of you here" Nebula breathed in Mackenzie's face.

Suddenly, Ronan saw what was going on between Nebula and Mackenzie. He twisted his hammer which caused a shockwave that made Nebula fall to the ground.

Ronan threatened Nebula, "If you ever go near Mackenzie, i will cut your throat infront of your father, understood?" Nebula got up and said, "Yes, Ronan"

Nebula growled quietly while Ronan helped Mackenzie up. "Are you ok?" He asked her which she nodded and he helped her to his bedroom.

Ronan sat next to her with his arm around her and said quietly, "I'm going out to my native land to deal with an issue, will you be alright here?" Mackenzie nodded.

Ronan bended over, even his armour is quite restricting, to give her a kiss and left for the flying pod room.

Suddenly, an intruder came out of Ronan's armoury. He placed his hands on Mackenzie's mouth while she slept. Mackenzie quickly opened her eyes but the intruder had a mask on. She started screaming but her screams were not being heard.

"Nice to see you again, Mackenzie" said the voice of Loki.


	13. Kidnapped Again

Ronan came back from Kree after dealing with Nebula's mess and he walked to his quarters to visit Mackenzie.

Ronan did not see Mackenzie in bed. He started searching the whole ship for Mackenzie but to no avail so he rounded up his soldiers.

"want you to search the entire galaxy for Mackenzie, is that understood? Ronan ordered his soldiers and the soldiers went off on the flying pods to go look for Mackenzie.

Ronan went back to his quarters to search for traces linked to Mackenzie's disappearance and found his armoury door open.

It came to Ronan's realisation, it was Loki who took Mackenzie once again. Ronan became so furious that he began roaring so loud that it shook the entire ship, "LOKI! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Ronan started throwing things around his quarters in anger until Korath came in to stop him from causing more damage.

"My Lord, I can't have you be like this so go and search for her please" Korath said calmly while he guided Ronan out of his bedroom. "When we find Mackenzie, we will kill Loki" He assures Ronan who was an angry mess after Mackenzie was kidnapped once again by Loki.

Loki arrived at the abandoned SHIELD HQ in Washington DC with Mackenzie over his shoulder.

Mackenzie had a bag over her head as she was bound at her wrists and ankles.

Loki forcefully placed Mackenzie down on a chair and grabbedthe sack off Mackenzie's head so he can talk to her.

However, Mackenzie was drowsy after passing out to a lack of oxygen and she was not responsive.

Frustrated, Loki pulled the tape off Mackenzie's mouth and she gasped for air. "Why am i here?" Mackenzie said while she gasped for air.

Loki knelt down and smiled while he said, "Oh, i just want to keep you so Ronan can come running to you."

Mackenzie was seething and began to speak in a dark tone, "Ronan is going to fucking kill you if you ever put your hands on me"

Mackenzie's scare tactics obviously failed when Loki who began chuckling away. "Ooh, im scared." he said sarcastically.

"Now, shut up" Loki shouted and puts back the bag over Mackenzie's head. She kept on muffling, "Am I back on Earth?" until Loki got fed up and again grabbed the bag off her head again.

"WHAT?" Loki sharply said while Mackenzie smiles mischievously.

"Hi" Mackenzie smiled in a sarcastic manner but Loki was getting suspicious of her. "Are you being nice to me?" Loki questioned her but Mackenzie continued to smile until Loki grumbled, "Dammit, I'll untie you"

Loki proceeded to untie Mackenzie. She got up rubbing her wrists and grimaces in pain while she walked around the room where Captain America used to work in before HYDRA took over.

"I'm gonna go to the toilet, Loki" Mackenzie lied before she could escape and transmit a message to Ronan to rescue her.

Loki believed her so he let her go to the bathroom, she went to the hall and started running to a special telephone.

"Ronan, please help me! I'm on Earth and Loki has me so please help me quickly!" Mackenzie whispered a bit loud then, she kept on running to the outside of the headquarters.

Afterwards,Loki realised Mackenzie had failed to return so he went searching for her.

"MACKENZIE!" Loki shouted repeatedly until Mackenzie heard him. Oh shit, Mackenzie thought to herself and hid in a locker while Loki went to search for her.

Back at the Dark Aster, a message was transmitted to Ronan who was losing hope in finding Mackenzie. He quickly checks the message.

"Ronan, please help me! Im on Earth and Loki has me so please help me quickly!" Said the voice which Ronan quickly recognised and looked at Korath, "It's Mackenzie, we are going to Earth now!"

Ronan storms from his throne room into the flying pod depot which he boarded a flying pod.


	14. Drama

Ronan and Korath frantically flies to Earth where Mackenzie is being held captive by Loki in the abandoned SHIELD headquarters in Washington DC. "Hurry up!" Ronan demanded whilst Korath is flying the necrocraft, "Sir, I am trying to go fast for you but it wont allow it!' Korath pleaded which was making Ronan grow impatient as he kept worrying about Mackenzie.

After making the transmission to Ronan, Mackenzie heard Loki's voice "Mackenzie, get your petty mortal ass in here!" she heard his voice and quickly ran into the abandoned former reception area of the SHIELD headquarters where she hid under the reception desk. Suddenly, Mackenzie accidentally slammed a desk chair against the wall which Loki heard and made him angry "I know you are in here! I will find you and make you suffer for what you did!" Loki bent down to the reception desk where Mackenzie was hiding but he was met by a blow to his face which Mackenzie hit a piece of metal into his face causing temporary unconsciousness. The temporary unconsciousness did not hit Loki at all and he got up quickly to catch Mackenzie by the leg when she was about to run away from him. Loki grabbed her face and shoves himself in Mackenzie's face, he looks at her in the eyes "If you ever do that again, I will have you back in Asgard and you will have my children" Loki said menacingly which made Mackenzie afraid of him. Soon afterwards, Loki felt bad about what he said to Mackenzie which was not normal for him to do as he starts to get real feelings for her, "Mackenzie, I am sorry" he said meekly but Mackenzie did not look at him. That meant Mackenzie's spark was broken down by Loki and it showed that she was no longer able to stand up for herself which Ronan was the person in her life to let her be able to stand up for herself.

Ronan and Korath finally arrived at the abandoned headquarters and spotted Mackenzie huddling in the corner of a room but they were met by Loki which made Ronan very angry so he grabbed Loki's throat and pinned him against the wall" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He roared, sending shockwaves throughout the building and Loki started laughing "Oh, I just broke her down" he started grinning but Ronan started punching Loki hard against the wall until he passed out. Ronan stepped over Loki and found Mackenzie huddling in the corner. "Oh Mackenzie, what did he do to you?" Ronan said while holding her as she's looking so vulnerable and he picked her up in his arms. "I'll take you back to Dark Aster and I'll look after you" he whispered while holding Mackenzie.  
While heading back to the ship, Ronan carefully watched Mackenzie while she slept in his arms but she starts crying. "I can't do this anymore! I give up!" Mackenzie cried, "Ssh, you're in safe hands now. Sleep." Ronan soothes her and she goes back to sleep. Back on the ship, Ronan puts Mackenzie to bed and put her under the doona covers while she was asleep, then he quietly closes the door not to wake her up. Ronan walked to his throne and sat contently until Korath comes in "My Lord, I need to speak with you regarding Nebula" he said with an annoyed sound in his voice. "What has she done this time?" Ronan said exasperated at the thought of Nebula messing things up on the ship while he was away, he stood up. "My Lord, I overheard Nebula saying that she will kill Mackenzie and declare her love for you" Ronan squishes his face in disgust at Nebula and looks away "Get out" he ordered Nebula but she refused so she moved close to Ronan and he threw her to the ground "Come near me and I will kill you on the spot!" He threatened her and Nebula left.


	15. A Familiar Face Returns

After Nebula left, the blue alien was approached by a hooded figure in the hallway of the ship. "Nebula, I ask you of a favour." said the hooded figure. Being Nebula, she was sceptical of what the hooded figure asking of her so she said, "If you take off your hood, I will maybe help you."

The hooded figure revealed himself and Nebula became furious at the man. "Loki, what are you doing here?" Nebula seethed, making her voice sound like a hiss itself. Loki just chuckled like there was nothing wrong with what he just did now. "Oh Nebula, I am back to get Mackenzie with me. Ronan doesn't faze me one bit at all." Loki said before he chuckled which he grinned at Nebula.

Nebula was furious once again, she had despised Mackenzie but her feelings towards the lover of Ronan began to change so she was determined to protect Mackenzie now. "Mackenzie is not here." Nebula firmly said to the God of Mischief and Lies but what Nebula said to him, he instantly picked up the little lie.

"Ehehe. You didn't think that i'd pick up that little lie you just told me, didn't you?" Loki said as his eyes began to darken and he was desperate to get Mackenzie once again.   
"Now, where is Mackenzie?" Loki's voice deepened as he said it. Nebula looked away for a second but Loki's ways of getting people like Nebula to give in, was working.

"Alright Loki, I know where she is. She is with Ronan in his quarters, sound asleep as of now." Nebula gave Loki possibly Mackenzie's life and there was no undoing now.

Loki was now set to get Mackenzie back and begin the next stage of his plan with Ronan's lover. Mackenzie's life is on the line now and Ronan must act now if he wants Mackenzie for good.


	16. What Loki Wants, Loki Will Get

The sun rose up in the early hours of the morning. It signalled for Ronan to get up and do his daily morning rituals with the Exolon monks.

Ronan quietly pulled himself away from Mackenzie who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He quietly crept out of the quarters and made his way for the bathing room.

Mackenzie continued to sleep quietly in bed until Loki entered the room, wearing a black cape to be anonymous while Ronan was around. "Hello, Mackenzie. I'm here to get you back again." Loki said with a grin on his face as he put his hands on Mackenzie.

Mackenzie heard Loki's voice and attempted to scream for Ronan.  
"Ronan!" She cried in hopes that Ronan would hear her and come for her. Loki began to chuckle, "We wouldn't want Ronan after us, do we?"

Ronan heard Mackenzie's screaming from his quarters and he bolted out of the bathing room to tend to Mackenzie. She was struggling to free herself from Loki's clutches while she screamed her lungs out for Ronan.

Loki, on the other hand, silenced Mackenzie's screaming with his magic. He checked that Ronan would come too late and wrapped the cape around himself and Mackenzie.

They had disappeared back to Asgard where Loki would hold her captive and against her wishes.  It was too late for Ronan as Loki disappeared once again with Mackenzie. Ronan was seething with anger that his captive was again taken by his adversary that seemed to powerful for Ronan.

"Korath!" Ronan boomed from the throne room and Korath came running at the request of his master. "Yes, Lord Ronan?" Korath said dutifully while he knelt down in respect for his master. "Get a necrocraft ready for me." Ronan said as he looked at Korath with determination in his eyes.

Korath quickly knew that Ronan was planning to head to Asgard to take matters into his own hands so he began to plead, "Ronan, as your friend and warrior, please do no-" Ronan cut him off by saying, "Korath, don't. I'm getting her back from that lecherous leech and don't stop me."

Korath reluctantly bowed and made his way to the necrocraft room where he would get a flying craft ready for Ronan's departure. A short while later, Ronan was already on his way to Asgard to fetch Mackenzie again.

Mackenzie found herself tied to the posts of the bed in Loki's quarters. "Loki, let me go please." She said firmly to Loki who was sitting across the bed and he was staring at her with intent in his eyes.

"Why should I let you go, Mackenzie? So that blue creature will hurt you more?" Loki began to chuckle before he continued, "That's not going to happen. You are safe with me, that is final."

Mackenzie let out a deep sigh and said to Loki, "Ronan will find you and knowing him, he will cut off your head and put it on a stake for everyone in the galaxy to see." Mackenzie then looked away from Loki.

Loki began to move closer to Mackenzie on the bed and she was rejecting his every single advance that he was giving her. Mackenzie was determined to get away from Loki and back to Ronan.

**A/N: The next part is going to be rough in aspects of sexual violence which I do not condone but it is crucial for this story. Please don't read if you have tender sensibilities.**

Loki grabbed Mackenzie's neck and began to kiss her neck while Mackenzie struggled to get him off her.

In a rage, Loki pinned Mackenzie's arms onto the bed while he began to rip her clothes off. Mackenzie could feel tears threatening to spill out of her eyes while she thought, 'I am truly going to die and Ronan won't be able to rescue me.'

Then, with a powerful shove, Loki forced himself inside of Mackenzie. He continued to ravage her for the next hour until he began to tire. Mackenzie felt shame and guilt wash her over after Loki finished up.

"You were a good little slave. You may rest now." Loki snidely said while he fixed himself up before he left his quarters. After Loki left, Mackenzie cried and cried her heart out after being ravaged by such an evil man. She called out Ronan's name in hope that he would hear her and that he would come for her to take her home.

"Ronan, please come before I die here." Mackenzie weeped into the pillow as tears were frequently spilling out of her eyes.

"Please come..." Mackenzie said quietly as she fell asleep from exhaustion of crying out for Ronan to rescue her.


	17. Rescuing the Damsel in Distress

Ronan's monk who had the ability to read people's minds- aliens and humans, saw that Mackenzie was in distress in Asgard. The monk was with Ronan and Korath on the necrocraft whose on its way to Asgard to save Mackenzie from the leech named Loki. Visibly distress at seeing Mackenzie crying for Ronan, the monk frantically approached Ronan with panic in his eyes.

"Lord, I fear Mackenzie is in danger. She is in distress and we must not waste time before harm befalls her." The monk said with fear tinged in its voice. Ronan quickly became angry at how Loki had caused Mackenzie distress and wanted to put his hands on the lecher.

"Thank you for telling me. Keep looking for Mackenzie." Ronan acknowledged his monk and dismissed the monk. The monk went to looking to Mackenzie through its mind for the remainder of the trip to Asgard.

"I will kill that leech of a god. If he touched Mackenzie, I will make sure that he does not see the light of the day ever again." Ronan snarled as he spoke to Korath. Bracing himself for the onslaught of Ronan's famous temper, Korath was being patient like a saint and just listened to his master talk about Loki putting his hands on Mackenzie. It was obvious that Ronan had fallen in love with the mortal human.

Meanwhile in Asgard, Mackenzie was forcibly woken up by one of Loki's cronies. "Get up, Loki wishes to see you." The guard bitterly said as he continued to wake the human up. The action angered Mackenzie and she kicked the guard in the face, causing commotion coming from the quarters where she was being held in.

More guards flew into the room to get the wild Mackenzie under control before she had to face Loki. Mackenzie successfully fought off the guards with the skills she was taught in by her Marine father. After it was done, Mackenzie saw to running through the hallways until she spotted a balcony to signal Ronan to rescue her.

Loki was waiting in the dining room with food on the long table, waiting for his guest to join him for breakfast. However, his guest was taking long than usual and Loki had remembered that he had given his guards an order to fetch Mackenzie quickly before the meal. The guards failed to show up at the requested time with Mackenzie in the tow and it angered Loki that he went to look for himself.

When Loki reached the quarters where he held Mackenzie, she was gone. Loki was seething with anger that Mackenzie had gotten away from him again. Then, he went to search for his hostage.

"Mackenzie!" Loki called out in the hallways that echoed throughout them. Mackenzie heard Loki and quickly ran to hide under a table that had a tablecloth on it.

Loki entered the room that Mackenzie was in. He sensed that she was somewhere in the room so he began chuckling, "Mackenzie, it seems you like to hide from me. You cannot run from me anymore and I will be making sure that you will not run any further. Ronan will know that you're mine not his. Come out."

Mackenzie held her breath as she saw his feet under the table. The man who ravaged her was standing next to her from the table.

"'Mackenzie, come out." Loki said in a sing-song voice to get Mackenzie out from where she was hiding. Mackenzie dared to still not breath because Loki would hear her.

Suddenly, a booming voice came from the hallway. "LOKI!" Ronan roared.

Loki bared his teeth furiously due to Ronan showing up. He quickly ran out of the room and Mackenzie came after he had left the room. She was silently thanking the gods that Loki hadn't spotted her.

Ronan was stomping in the hallway with his hammer in his hand. Loki looked at him with a sneer on his face, "What are you doing here?" He had the audacity to ask since he knew why Ronan was in Asgard.

"Where is Mackenzie, you pathetic example of a god?" Ronan rumbled in his deep voice that laced with anger and worry. Loki began to chuckle.

"Sadly, I do not know what you're talking about, Ronan." Loki smiled sinisterly.

"Ronan!" Mackenzie cried out as she ran from the room. She ran until Loki caught her and wrap his arm around her neck and he had a dagger in the other hand that was pointing towards her neck.

"Let. The. Girl. Go." Ronan said in a calm manner. He knew not to underestimate that excuse of a god by getting angry like he always did when it came to leeches like Loki.

Loki began to chuckle his trademark chuckle, "Ehehe, I have the girl. She is mine now." His voice went dark when it came to the last sentence.

Mackenzie was softly crying that it hurt Ronan to watch her cry in the hands of Loki.

"Please.." Mackenzie softly said as she looked towards to Ronan who had a pained expression on his face.

Ronan looked to Mackenzie with a look that told her that he will rescue her soon.

"Ahh, you love her. Don't you?" Loki grinned maliciously. He then patted Mackenzie's forehead.

Ronan bared his black teeth as he watched Loki touch his lover. "Don't you dare." Ronan rumbled in his deep voice.

Loki returned to cackling and he said, "It's a pity that the little pet ran to me. She's not yours now."

Ronan knew he was lying like he's the God of Mischief and Lies. It was a trademark of the one and only Loki Laufeyson and he had Mackenzie in his arms. Suddenly, Loki disappeared with Mackenzie in tow.

Ronan roared as he began to search for Mackenzie with his men. Loki was truly testing his patience and sanity. Mackenzie's life held in the balance at the hands of the madman in green.


	18. Bittersweet

Ronan was furious at how Loki had gotten away with Mackenzie. Again. However, it did not concern him too much since Ronan knew that Mackenzie would make her way back to him in a way that mystified the Kree leader.

While Ronan remained on his throne, Korath came running in with a panicked expression on his dark skinned face.

"What is it, Korath?"

"S-sir, you will not believe this but Thor has sent us a message saying that he wants to help us get Mackenzie away from his brother. He also said that he's sick of Loki treating Mackenzie like a 'personal play toy'." Disgust was present in Korath's voice as he spoke about Loki. He hated Loki as much as Ronan did but had come to respect Mackenzie. Mackenzie had brought out a good side that was rare for Korath to see all the time. The mortal girl meant the world to Ronan and it hurt him not having her with him.

Ronan growled as Korath mentioned 'personal play toy' which meant to him that Loki had laid his filthy hands on his girl. He wanted to kill that man if he actually did the deed by her.

While Ronan sat on his throne thinking of ways to kill Loki, Mackenzie was being held captive in Loki's personal chambers.

She was sobbing, she knew that Loki had planned to destroy her before Ronan would save her.

She continued to cry until she saw the door get knocked down by a force that she could not explain. Mackenzie's face lit up with confusion when she saw a very large hammer. Then the owner of the hammer's face appeared. It was Thor, the God of Thunder that graced the Mortal World's news when Loki invaded New York earlier on.

"Mackenzie, we need to do this quickly." Thor rumbled as he brought his hand out for Mackenzie to take. Mackenzie was quick on her feet and took Thor's hand.

"Hold on." He whispered and Mackenzie held on tightly onto his waist. She closed her eyes when Thor held up his hammer and they were shot up into the sky.

A short moment later, Ronan was still sitting in the throne room and was depressed due to how Loki was keeping Mackenzie away from him. That was until he saw Thor coming into the room with Mackenzie in his arms.

"Thor?" Ronan said confused to why the brother of his sworn enemy had the guts to enter Ronan's ship.

"Ronan the Accuser, I enter of my free will. I am not here to cause trouble but to bring Mackenzie back to your safety from my brother." Thor explained calmly as Mackenzie clung onto him. Ronan's facial features relaxed when he heard of Thor's intentions on his ship.

Ronan got up from his throne without his hammer, he walked towards Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie..." Ronan whispered in a soft tone that was very uncharacteristic for the Kree leader. Mackenzie was softening his cold and hard heart.

"Ronan?" Mackenzie said softly with trembling present in her voice. She confirmed his presence by leaping onto Ronan and giving him a hug. Mackenzie was weeping.

"Oh Ronan, I never want to leave you again." Mackenzie sobbed, Ronan acknowledged Thor and let him leave the ship unharmed.

"You are safe now, my love. Loki will get what's coming for him and he will pay." Ronan said to soothe Mackenzie down. He was truly furious with what Loki had done to the love of his life. And Thor knew that.

Mackenzie finished weeping and relaxed in Ronan's arms. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them which none of them saw the need to speak.

They were meant to be together and people like Loki would get in the way of their potential relationship.


	19. End of an Era

Ronan had stuck to his word that Mackenzie would be safe away from Loki. He gently roused Mackenzie from her dream-filled sleep in Ronan's personal quarters with a gentle approach.

"Hello." Ronan's voice rumbled soothingly as he saw Mackenzie's eyes opening to his touch and voice, she smiled as she saw her lover sitting on the bedside. She placed her hand upon his bright blue hand with her fingers rubbing the top of his hand. Mackenzie knew that Ronan liked his hands being rubbed by her, it made him feel that he was definitely being loved by the person that saw past his facade and saw the real Ronan. 

"Hello." Mackenzie said softly, she still gave him a warm smile. She was in love with Ronan and he was in love with a human who stuck with him regardless of him trying to kill her in the past when she found herself on her ship. However, the ordeal with Loki had made Mackenzie consider her future with the feared leader of the Kree. 

Mackenzie pulled herself up to a sitting position where she still remained her eye contact with Ronan who was still sitting at the end of the bed. She let out a deep sigh which her smiling face dropped but still held Ronan's hand. 

"Ronan, my love." She said quietly but she did not want to do this. While Loki had her captive, she started thinking about her future with Ronan, the feared leader of the Kree. 

"Yes?"

"I have been thinking. About us."

"What do you mean, you're thinking about us?" Ronan's voice deepened as he wondered what Mackenzie was about to tell him.

"Well.." Mackenzie went quiet, she was going to do it. Her emotions were struggling to be kept in check as she was going to tell him. 

"It is for the best that I have to let you go. I am sorry Ronan but I need to do this for the sake of us since Loki will not give up looking for me." Mackenzie's heart was breaking, she placed her face in her hands. After she quietly sobbed for a short moment, Mackenzie calmed down before she looked up to Ronan who had a vacant expression on his face. It was unreadable which Mackenzie had no idea on how he was feeling about her decision to break up with him. 

The whole room went quiet for a long but uncomfortable moment. Ronan was still quiet as Mackenzie cried softly with her hands covering her mouth. She even pulled her hand away from his as she continued to cry. Mackenzie had come from hating the Kree leader to seeing the real Ronan behind the terrifying facade that he had for the whole galaxy. Everyone was not perfect, Ronan was not perfect but he deeply cared about the ones that he loved and cared for. Mackenzie knew that her declaration had broken his heart since she knew that he was capable of having feelings unlike the whole galaxy had made him out to be an unfeeling person. 

"Mackenzie." Ronan finally spoke but he reached for Mackenzie's hand and placed it near his face. He was softly grazing his face against the palm of her hand. 

"You have made the right decision for us. Mackenzie, I cannot have you hurt no more in this world. The galaxy is a dangerous place and people like Loki have not helped it." Ronan said but his face read that he was heartbroken but relieved by Mackenzie's revelation. He loved Mackenzie from the galaxy and back but he was growing tired of hearing his loved one getting hurt by the likes of Loki. He knew that the mortal world was the only world that his love would ever be safe from Loki and other dangerous people.

Mackenzie sobbed again but this time, she broke down which Ronan quickly wrapped his arms around her in a tight but firm hug. He knew that Mackenzie could calm down when he gave these type of hugs. Mackenzie had calmed down but made no effort to break away from Ronan, she was trying to make her last moments with him count. 

"My love, you do not have to lose me. Just look up at the stars and you will find me there. I will be a bright blue cosmo in the sky." Ronan whispered as he released a sleeping draught that made Mackenzie to fall asleep on his chest.

After he checked that Mackenzie was definitely asleep, Ronan signalled for his men to take her away. Ronan followed his men to the flying craft room where there was a specially-made craft for the mortal world. 

"Lay her down." Ronan said which his men gently placed the sleeping Mackenzie inside of the pod. Satisfied that Mackenzie was safe and secure inside of the pod, Ronan gestured his men to leave the room so that he could say goodbye to Mackenzie.

"Goodbye, Mackenzie." He said softly as he kissed her hand before he closed the capsule's lid. He released the capsule out of the Dark Aster and it was now bound for mortal world that is known as Earth. 

The next morning, Mackenzie found herself back on mortal ground in her bed. She was finally back at home but realised that Ronan was the one who truly had brought her home where she truly belonged. 

Remembering what Ronan said to her before he had released the sleeping draught upon her, Mackenzie went out of her house in the backyard and looked upwards to the sky which was still dark but she saw a blue cosmo in the sky. It made her smile.

"Goodbye, Ronan." Mackenzie smiled as she still looked upwards to the blue cosmo that remained in the sky and then it disappeared. 

Now, all was well. 


End file.
